Love is a battlefield
by SnowbarryDelena
Summary: Killer Frost della Terra 2 è stata assoldata da Zoom per uccidere il nostro Flash. Riuscirà nel suo intento?
"Love is a battlefield"

 **Fuori dagli Star Labs**

Vieni fuori a giocare Flash, ovunque tu sia. Disse, con tono di voce alto,arrabbiato,quasi divertito, il metaumano che aveva il nome di Killer Frost.

La donna era arrivata lì ,su ordine di Zoom, con la missione di uccidere Flash e per far capire quanto era pericolosa e attirare il velocista scarlatto aveva fatto qualche danno in città.

Aveva poi scoperto che, il quartiere generale dell'eroe di Central City era un posto a cui lei era legata, ed era lì che si era recata per affrontarlo.

Doveva concludere la faccenda velocemente, ma non perchè le era stato ordinato.

In ballo c'era qualcos altro...o meglio qualcun altro.

Caitlin? Sei tu? Chiese Barry, incredulo, riconoscendo la voce e i lineamenti della donna davanti a lui, sperando di sbagliarsi.

Come conosci quel nome? Domandò di getto lei, guardandola curiosa e preoccupata, alzando un sopracciglio.

Doveva ammettere che quello che aveva di fronte a lei ,non era affatto come il Flash che conosceva lei. Aveva anche un bel costume.

Frost scaraventò poi il nostro Barry col suo potere, a una decina di metri di distanza, finendo a terra, dopo aver sbattuto contro una parete.

Non sembri neanche tu. Cosa ti è successo? Chiese ancora lui, riprendendosi dalla botta, parlando a fatica, cercando di stabilire un contatto con lei , che rispose frustrata , quasi urlando, distanziandosi da lui:

Niente!

Davvero? Perchè dubito che tu sia nata con questi poteri. Tu non sei così.

Tu sei una brava persona. è stata l'eplosione a farti questo? Domandò successivamente il giovane, non arrendendosi.

Non voleva lottare contro di lei. Non poteva.

Tu non mi conosci! Sputò lei con veleno per poi aggiungere, con tono più dolce, confessando seria, tornando con la mente a quando aveva detto quella stessa frase ,

un pò di tempo prima:

Chiunque farebbe di tutto per la persona che si ama!

Killer Frost a quel punto,con sguardo duro, riprese a camminare verso l'uomo, pronta a colpire.

Non devi fare questo.. Cait Disse poi lui, con tono calmo e dolce, come se stesse parlando con la Caitlin che lui conosceva, il suo dottore, la sua amica.. la donna che silenziosamente amava.

A queste parole il metaumano, che si era pericolosamente avvicinato a lui per finirlo, si fermò improvvisamente.

 _"Quel nomignolo... C'era solo una persona che la chiamava in quel modo e con così tanto affetto"_ , pensò lei e quel ragazzo ,seppur indossasse una maschera, gli sembrava così familiare, specie i suoi occhi ora che li osservava bene.

Pur non avendola mai vista in vita sua, sembrava conoscerla profondamente visto il suo sguardo sicuro e determinato e il tono di voce.. o forse conosceva l'altra Caitlin, considerando anche il modo sorpreso in cui aveva detto il suo nome.

Chi era lui davvero?

Incuriosita la donna disse, camminando con passo felino e sguardo fiero , verso la sua preda:

Vediamo chi c'è sotto la maschera!

Barry non ebbe il tempo di spostarsi e fare una singola mossa.

La maschera venne rimossa e si ritrovò al suolo.

L'identità di Flash era stata svelata.

Bar? Disse confusa Frost , con un tono misto di emozione e sorpresa, guardando incredula il giovane e perdersi per pochi secondi in quei bei occhi caldi verdi ,che lei conosceva e amava.

Distolse lo sguardo per poi urlare sconvolta, girandosi verso Zoom, che lei aveva percepito ,non molto lontano da loro:

Che diavolo? è uno scherzo?

Barry , rimasto anche lui sconvolto dall'espressione della donna nel realizzare la sua identità, capì che aveva ancora una possibilità di salvarsi.

Lo aveva chiamato _Bar_ proprio come facevano solo le persone a lui vicine.

Era davvero contento di quella svolta.

Voleva dire che nell'altra terra , lui e Caitlin, nonostante lei fosse diventata un metaumano, erano amici..legati fra loro.

Frost..Cosa stai aspettando? Uccidilo! Gridò Zoom, arrabbiato, ordinando alla donna di attaccare.

Non posso! Mormorò lei, continuando a guardare quel ragazzo di fronte a lei, a bocca aperta.

Non avrebbe mai potuto fargli del male. Era così simile a _**LUI**_.

Non riusciva a smettere di fissarlo.

C'era tensione. La cosa stava anche diventando imbarazzante.

Qualcun altro stava arrivando, a loro insaputa.

Stai avendo dei ripensamenti? Credevo avessi detto che avresti fatto qualsiasi cosa pur di riavere il tuo ragazzo indietro, sano e salvo! Esclamò allora il metaumano velocista per convincerla a finire la sua missione, facendo leva sui suoi sentimenti.

E mi pare di aver fatto tutto ciò che hai chiesto, ma questo..! Questo è troppo!

Rispose immediatamente lei, a tono, guardandolo con occhi di sfida, rabbiosa.

Killer Frost aveva rapinato , sequestrato, torturato, aiutato criminali, creato caos in città, ma non aveva mai ucciso nessuno e non avrebbe mai voluto farlo. Non era nella sua natura.

Era un medico, nonostante la sua sfortunata condizione.

Caitlin Snow era diventata Killer Frost da pochi mesi.

Il suo amico Cisco le aveva dato quel nome e i suoi poteri erano ancora incontrollabili.

Il Barry Allen di Terra 2 non aveva assistito all'esposione che l'aveva trasformata in un metaumano e lei voleva trovare un antitodo, qualsiasi cosa pur di non farsi vedere in quel modo da lui. Non voleva che la guardasse in maniera diversa.

Ma poi... quel bastardo aveva rapito il suo futuro sposo e lei aveva promesso a lui e a se stessa che avrebbe fatto di tutto per riaverlo indietro, non importava a quale costo.

Ma come sei sentimentale ...mia cara Frost! Voglio dire. Certo, quel ragazzo ha lo stesso aspetto del tuo fidanzatino ,ma non sono la stessa persona ! Voglio ricordarti che qui in ballo non c'è solo la vita di Flash! Sai cosa potrei fare al tuo caro Barry- Esclamò lui, con tono minaccioso, guardandola sorridendo , avvicinandosi al campo di battaglia.

A quelle parole Barry ,sopreso e agitato, alternò lo sguardo fra Zoom e Frost e realizzò.

Lui e Cait di terra 2 stavano insieme? Cosa era successo? Dov'era l altro Barry?

Non osare toccarlo o giuro che ti - Iniziò a minacciarlo lei, dopo aver sentito il nome del suo amato, vedendo interrotta da Zoom che disse sicuro:

Cosa? Cosa potresti farmi ? Sentiamo! Sei forte e potente ,ma non così tanto da uccidermi

Forse non potrò ucciderti...ma non vuol dire che non ci proverò! E per la cronaca neanche tu sei in grado di uccidere me! Non ti conviene farmi incazzare, la mia pazienza ha un limite. Ribattè lei, determinata, con tono deciso, mettendosi a braccia conserte, allontanandosi di poco da Barry.

Mi domando cosa penserebbe il signor Allen della nuova te...

Non vi vedete da quando è successo no? Penso sarebbe davvero interessante vedere la sua reazione. Forse dovremo mostrargli chi è davvero la donna che ama. Esclamò il velocista, mentre la giovane evitava il suo sguardo, preoccupata, in balìa della vergogna.

Barry non doveva sapere così era diventata.

Non ti azzardare...Non sono affari tuoi! Urlò lei, a quel punto, girandosi verso l'uomo, con occhi infuocati,puntandogli il dito contro.

Allora fai quello che ti è stato ordinato! Rispose lui, duro,alzando la voce.

Non puoi costringermi a farlo..Non lo farò! Ribattè Frost, sicura e decisa,mettendosi a braccia conserte. Cosa che avrebbe fatto anche la nostra Caitlin,in quella stessa situazione, almeno secondo Barry che stava assistendo inerme allo scambio fra i due cattivi.

Davvero? Bhè..forse hai solo bisogno di un incentivo! Ricordati il perchè sei venuta qui. Fece Zoom, mostrandogli poi un video preumibilmente in diretta,con un cellulare, che la donna riconobbe fosse quello del suo Barry.

Barry Allen si trovava in una stanza, forse un magazzino. Era tutto bianco e vuoto intorno a lui ed era circondato da 3 o metaumani, a servizio di Zoom ovviamente.

Il ragazzo era leggermente ammaccato.

Il patto era Flash in cambio di Barry, a cui non doveva essere tolto un solo capello.

Killer Frost era stata chiara al riguardo.

La donna non poteva sottostare a quello che quei bastardi stavano facendo al suo fidanzato. Non riusciva neanche a guardare,ma poi sentì la voce del suo amato.

Cait! Sei stai vedendo questo... Qualsiasi cosa vuole che tu faccia,non farla!

Non pensare a me! Non dargliela vinta! Ti amo! Stava dicendo Barry (Terra 2), attraverso lo schermo,mentre veniva preso a pugni da quegli energumeni,per poi perdere conoscenza,non prima di sussurare"Ti Amo", che per la Frost fù straziante sentire.

DOVEVA SALVARLO. Solo questo riusciva a pensare la donna, mentre sbraitava contro il metaumano.

NO...NO...NO...MALEDETTO FIGLIO DI PUTTANA! IO TI AMMAZZO! FALLI SMETTERE..ADESSO! Urlò lei, cominciando a colpirlo,lanciandogli scheggie di ghiaccio.

Aveva uno sguardo assassivo sul volto.

Uccidilo! Uccidi Flash e il tuo fidanzato vivrà. Se ti rifiuti, bhè.. diciamo solo che invece del vostro matrimonio, organizzerai il suo funerale. Gridò invece Zoom, riparandosi dai colpi della donna, ormai fuori controllo, che a quel punto si fermò, girandosi verso Flash, impaurita.

Mi dispiace tanto...ma io...non posso perderlo. Farfugliò lei,sentendosi colpevole, cercando si scusarsi col giovane,mentre gli si avvicinava.

Barry era stato sbalzato a terra da un'attacco della donna, poco prima.

Non voleva fargli del male, ma non aveva scelta.

 _"C'è sempre una scelta"_ Le dicevano il suo cuore e la sua coscienza con la forma della voce di trovato il modo di uccidere quel mostro, ma per ora doveva fare ciò che le era stato ordinato. Solo così poteva salvare il suo amore e poi avrebbe posto fine alla vita di quell'essere.

Pensierosa , non si era accorta che qualcuno da dietro la stava spingendo via.

Nooooooooooooo! Sta lontana da lui! Pronunciò Caitlin Snow, che vedendo le telecamere fuori i laboratori, scoprendo la battaglia a pochi metri da lei, si era precipitata in strada per fermare Killer Frost.

Poteva non andare ad aiutare, in qualsiasi modo,il suo Barry?

Non aveva visto però che la donna che voleva la morte di Flash era...lei.

Caitlin era sconvolta, ma la sua priorità era un'altra. Proteggere Barry.

Bhè.. Questa si che è una scena che non si vede tutti i giorni! Parlò Zoom, guardando fra le due donne, che ricambiarono,quasi allo stesso modo,l'occhiataccia del metaumano.

Caitlin va via! Fece Barry, preoccupato e agitato, alzandosi per poi avvicinarsi alla donna che invece guardò decisa e in cagnesco i nemici e poi lui dolcemente ,per poi dire con tono ansioso:

No! Non guarderò morire di nuovo l'uomo che amo!

Cosa? Chiese Barry, non credendo alle sue orecchie,girandosi a guardarla, per capire se era sincera.

Davvero la sua Cait, aveva appena confessato di amarlo?

é così! Ti amo. Scusa se c'ho messo così tanto per dirlo! Ribadì lei,col sorriso sulle labbra, usando il tono di voce calmo e affettuoso che riservava solo a lui.

Va bene. Ti amo anch'io..ma adesso ho bisogno che tu te ne vada! Ribattè a quel punto Barry, riprendendosi.

Non era il momento di fare gli occhi dolci alla ragazza. Bisognava combattere.

Non senza di te! Esclamò decisa Cait, con una tale sicurezza negli occhi da far impietrire Barry e quasi sciogliergli il cuore.

Oh..Ma com'è carina questa cosa! Non importa dove siete,voi due siete destinati a stare insieme...magari morirete anche insieme. Non sarebbe poetico?

Cisco portala via da qui! ADESSO! Gridò Barry, guardando l'amico che era appena arrivato, mentre la donna sbraitava di non volerlo lasciare.

Stavo pensando... Iniziò il discorso Flash, rivolgendosi a Frost.

Insieme possiamo farcela! Possiamo batterlo! Fidati di me Parlò Barry, sicuro, dando un'occhiata alla donna accanto a lui,che invece era agitata e preoccupata.

In fondo loro erano in due ed erano già abbastanza potenti da soli, ma insieme potevano essere grandi. Quindi, perchè non tentare?

Allen era fermamente convinto che ne sarebbero usciti vittoriosi...ed aveva ragione.

Pronta? Chiese lui, vedendo poi lo sguardo di lei cambiare.

Come non mai! Rispose sincera e piena di grinta Killer Frost.

Avrebbero messo K.O. Zoom e poi si sarebbe andata a riprendere il suo Barry.

Era un duo funzionale,almeno secondo Cisco che guardava i Flashfrost combattere l'una accanto all altro, cercando di catturare Zoom,usando al meglio le loro abilità.

Erano coordinati e sembrava come se lavorassero insieme da anni. Era una cosa così naturale. Riuscirono ad intrappolare Zoom e con un colpo secco, combinando i loro poteri, il metaumano venne messo al tappeto dai due.

 **Mezz'ora dopo all'interno degli Star Labs, precisamente nel condotto:**

Se vuoi,posso venire con te..darti una mano! Disse Barry, ansioso, guardando la donna di fronte a lui che stava tornando a casa.

Non ce n'è bisogno,ma grazie dell'offerta! Rispose la ragazza, pronta e speranzosa di tornare a casa...dal suo fidanzato...ma anche un pò preoccupata.

Cosa le avrebbe detto Barry una volta visto come era diventata?

Non preoccuparti...per come sei ora. Lui ti ama! Le disse il giovane, come se le avesse letto la mente, avvicinadosi a lei, calmandola con le sue parole.

Sapeva che Barry l'amava,ma era spaventata lo stesso.

Buona fortuna! Mormorò l'altra Caitlin, avvicinandosi ai due ragazzi.

Grazie! Rispose educatamente lei, sorridendo.

Arrivederci! Disse infine Killer Frost, prima di girarsi ed attraversare, grazie agli altri, il portale.

La donna era ormai andata e i nostri Snowbarry,col sorriso sulle labbra,stavano pensando ai loro alter ego e soprattutto stavano sperando che non fosse successo niente di male all altro Barry e che i due si sarebbero ricongiunti.

Si guardarono, fortunati di essere ancora insieme e che tutto fosse filato liscio, quando all'improvviso, prendendosi per mano,uscendo dal condotto, Bar chiese schiettamente,con tono serio:

E quindi.. mi ami, eh?

idiota! Fù l'unica cosa che disse Caitlin, scuotendo il capo,prima di alzarsi sulle punte e baciare le labbra del ragazzo,che sorrise nel bacio, felice come non mai.

Zoom aveva ragione. Quei due, in qualsiasi universo si trovassero, erano destinati a stare insieme.


End file.
